Um jogo de golfe, um pedido de pizza
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Talvez seja preciso esfriar a cabeça para compreender algumas coisas. Às vezes o que se diz num momento não é a verdade em outro. Presente de Niver para sniper. Padackles


**Um jogo de golfe, um pedido de pizza**

ShiryuForever94

Categoria: Ship Real, PadAckles, Slash, MxM relationship.

Tema inicial: Profissão e Hobby

Advertências: Sexo entre homens

Classificação: NC-17

Capítulos: 1 (one shot)

Completa: [X] Sim [ ] Não

Resumo: Talvez seja preciso esfriar a cabeça para compreender algumas coisas.

**Tamanho: Essa fanfic se chamava Jensen e o Golfe e tinha 700 palavras, pois havia sido feita para a Gincana do NFF, mas foi revisada, totalmente modificada e é uma nova fanfic que agora publico no FFNet. Versão original publicada em julho de 2010.**

Dedicatória: **Toda reformulada, essa fanfic é meu presente de aniversário para sniper padalecki.**

**Um jogo de golfe, um pedido de pizza**

Jensen Ackles estava furioso. Em sua mente, apenas o sorriso por vezes irônico da esposa de seu melhor amigo. Sem falar que ouvia a voz dela repetindo todas as vezes possíveis que adorara o nome do marido como seu sobrenome.

Era direito dela, Ackles não era criança, mas a maneira de fazer qualquer ser humano saber que ela conseguira o "fantástico" lugar de esposa de Jared fazia Jensen pensar se ela realmente achava que precisava se esforçar tanto.

Genevieve se casara com um homem assediado. Um ator que fazia sucesso num fandom obsessivo e basicamente louco e queria se impor frente a eles daquele jeito?

O ator loiro tinha certeza que era a pior maneira: ficar aos chamegos e bancando a pobre esposinha abandonada. Ela se casara com ele, deveria ser o bastante e não precisar ser reafirmado a cada segundo como se ela mesma duvidasse daquilo! No entanto, Jensen já desistira de querer bom senso da atriz. Não a respeitava pelas atitudes e pela mania de se intrometer entre ele e Jared, mas admitia que ela era insistente, afinal de contas, fora a única pessoa a conseguir separar Jared dele, mesmo que por algum tempo e não por bons motivos.

O motivo da irritação do loiro era a Comic Com, um encontro gigantesco de atores, produtores e vitrine nacional para seriados e para novos papéis. Jensen estivera animado, haveria entrevistas, Supernatural já ia por seu sexto ano e havia pedidos e mais pedidos por uma nova temporada, o que não seria ruim.

Só que o evento não correra como ele imaginara. Jared Padalecki não estava aguentando a pressão, e o mais alto costumava ser o mais forte na relação de ambos quanto ao assédio, quanto aos comentários, quanto ao clima difícil que por vezes se firmava em compromissos públicos deles dois.

Só que daquela vez, haviam brigado. Longe do público, mas haviam brigado, discutido em voz alta com um Clif preocupado dizendo a eles que se controlassem. Jared acabara por dizer que não era assim que se via em cinco anos: perto de Jensen.

Aquilo doera tanto que Ackles ficara mudo. Eles sempre haviam dito que iriam ficar juntos, trabalhar juntos, viver o mais próximos possível e Padalecki anunciara que mudara de ideia?

"Jensen, não é bem isso. Não foi o que eu quis dizer." O moreno sentira que havia exagerado um pouco. Talvez muito. Não era para ter dito aquilo.

"Eu ouço bem, Jared. Você não quer ficar perto de mim, ótimo. Obrigado por me dizer, não vou incomodar mais." Jensen abrira a porta do camarim onde estavam e olhara para o mais alto com tristeza. "Espero que não se arrependa do quanto está me magoando."

"Eu já disse que não é bem isso." Jared estava nervoso. Jensen sempre o deixava nervoso.

"Que outro significado a frase "não sei se quero estar com você nos próximos anos" pode ter? Então me explique. Estou esperando."

Jared amainara a expressão, se aproximara do loiro devagar e tentara amenizar a besteira que dissera. "Saiu sem querer, você está me pressionando muito por conta da Gen. Ela é minha mulher, Jensen."

"Está tudo bem claro para mim. Volte para sua mulher, eu vou voltar para a minha."

"Jensen..." Padalecki vira o brilho dolorido no olhar do outro. Fizera outra vez, magoara Jensen. Desde que se casara que volta e meia dizia a coisa errada, ou fazia a coisa menos indicada. E era tão bom em não machucar o loiro antes. O que estava acontecendo?

"Não piore tudo, Jared. Não sou mais quem era para você, eu supero. Tudo bem." Jensen saíra batendo a porta e Jared fechara os olhos se sentindo isolado num campo gelado.

Não havia sido um bom evento, de jeito algum. A face transtornada do ator loiro de belíssimos olhos verdes brilhantes chamaria a atenção até do mais distraído dos homens.

Jensen Ackles era profissional ao extremo e continuara com as aparições, entrevistas, ficara perto de Jared sem trocar palavra e enfim fora embora. Com tristeza e raiva ao mesmo tempo, mas não ia implorar, nem discutir. As pessoas deviam saber tomar suas decisões e suportá-las.

Já em sua casa, o humor do loiro não mudara. Estava sério, triste e mudo. Clif só obtinha dele monossílabos. Um dia se passara e Jensen continuava péssimo. Era logo após o almoço quando Jensen atirou as chaves do carro em cima da mesa da sala de estar e nem percebeu quando Danneel Harris, sua esposa, pegou o telefone e ligou para Tom Welling, amigo de tempos de Jensen e uma pessoa em quem o loiro confiava bastante.

"Tom?" A melodiosa voz da atriz soou ao telefone.

"Quem é?" A voz grossa e segura do outro lado. Tom não saberia quem era, não eram íntimos, nem frequentavam os mesmos lugares.

"Danneel Harris. Não quero incomodá-lo, mas será que você poderia ligar para o Jensen e dizer a ele que precisam sair um pouco? A convenção foi um desastre."

Welling suspirou. Já havia imaginado algo assim. A vida dupla dos J2 estava consumindo a ambos e Tom temia que aquilo tudo pesasse uma hora qualquer. Jensen era um homem forte, em qualquer sentido, mas era um peso muito grande para qualquer um precisar ocultar o tempo inteiro seus reais sentimentos.

O ator de Smallville teve uma ideia e ligaria para Michael Rosenbaum, que interpretara Lex Luthor no mesmo seriado, assim que possível. O bom de estarem todos em Los Angeles era a facilidade para se encontrarem.

"Tudo bem, eu vou dar um jeito." Tom respondeu a Danneel Harris e algo lhe ocorreu. "Foi tão ruim assim? Você não costuma me pedir ajuda."

"Além de meu marido, ele é meu amigo. Vai ajudar de que maneira?"

"Apenas vá às compras, fique longe dele por um tempo. Eu e alguns amigos resolveremos."

"Eu não compreendo, mas acho que não quero saber." Harris era tudo, menos idiota. Desligou o telefone após agradecer a Tom. Sabia quando era hora de sumir e foi até a cozinha avisar ao marido que iria ia fazer compras, saindo de casa para uma tarde de compras como se não houvesse percebido o humor do esposo. Jensen Ackles era um homem difícil, quanto menos ela o arguisse, melhor.

Sozinho, o loiro andava de lado a outro da sala, resmungando. Por que não podia ser mais fácil? Por que Cortese não podia apenas cumprir seu papel? Não sabia sequer se vestir? Era tão difícil enfiar um jeans, uma camisa e usar maquiagem suave? E a teimosia dela? Queria controlar Jared. SEU Jared.

"Jay, definitivamente, eu deveria ter escolhido sua esposa... Genevieve foi um grande engano. Eu sei que não deveria me intrometer, mas eu realmente não aguento..." O intérprete de Dean estava nervoso, ficou falando sozinho por uns minutos.

Jensen estava triste. Nem as menções sobre seu trabalho como diretor haviam compensado o mau humor extremo de Jared na convenção. A briga que haviam tido. Quando pensava pela enésima vez em ligar para Padalecki, seu celular tocou.

"Jen? Estamos reunidos para tirar você de casa. Saia pela porta." A voz grave era inconfundível.

"Tom?" Jensen arregalou os olhos e abriu a cortina. Viu um grupo pequeno e reconheceu Welling, Jason Manns, Christian Kane e Michael Rosenbaum. "Você enlouqueceram? Não estou com ânimo algum para sair, me perdoem."

"Vamos logo, homem. Pegue seus tacos. Vamos ver se você sabe algo de golfe, ainda..." A voz do intérprete de Clark Kent em Smallville era incisiva. "Ou prefere ser arrastado daí de dentro?"

Ante aquela ameaça, Jensen subiu, colocou uma roupa mais apropriada, catou seus tacos e até sorriu. Golfe. Seu hobby preferido! Talvez tudo ficasse melhor depois de uma partida com os amigos. Pensou como eles haviam sabido que precisava daquilo, mas pensaria naquilo depois.

"No meu carro, Jen." Michael Rosenbaum apressou-se e colocou um Ackles agora menos tenso dentro do carro. Foi seguido pelos demais.

Jogaram a tarde inteira, Jensen até esqueceu porque estava tão nervoso. Era bom ter amigos. Conversavam, riam, só faziam silêncio quando havia uma tacada especial, um momento que o esporte exigia que fosse feito em absoluta concentração.

Finalmente era hora de voltarem para casa. Estavam sorridentes, o dia havia sido bem divertido e a camaradagem entre eles fizera Jensen se sentir um tanto melhor.

De tal modo, cansado, porém mais calmo, Ackles entrou em sua casa pronto para um banho. Estava tudo escuro e o loiro franziu o cenho. Sua esposa já deveria estar ali. Pegou o celular e descobriu o motivo da ausência da atriz. Havia uma mensagem de Danneel avisando que estaria com seus pais e voltaria no dia seguinte. Ela não costumava fazer aquilo, o que motivou a que Jensen franzisse o cenho estranhando aquilo, mas depois falaria com a esposa, não estava mesmo com ânimo para se importar com o que ela não lhe contava, ou não comentava, uma vez que ele não contava muitas coisas.

O ator subiu as escadas, virou à direita e entrou no banheiro bem dividido e elegante. Retirou as roupas, deixando-as no cesto de roupa suja e logo desfrutava de um bom banho quente no box transparente, sentindo a água terminar de levar suas tensões. Vestiu-se de maneira simples, afinal estava em casa, uma bermuda, uma camiseta e estava pronto para jantar. Bem, mas jantaria o que? Dannel não estava. Sorriu levemente.

Pizza!

Procurou o telefone de um bom delivery e pediu uma pizza praticamente "com tudo", afinal podia comer "besteiras" de vez em quando. Ao desligar o telefone, pensou imediatamente em Jared. "Droga, Jay, porque não conseguimos fazer dar certo como antes?" Sentia-se um pouco magoado ainda, porém sem gravidade. Eram adultos, tinham que saber lidar com um monte de coisas.

Ackles foi para a cozinha e separou prato, talher, abriu um vinho e novamente lembranças dos momentos bons com Jared o fizeram suspirar. Ficou olhando para o seu telefone pensando em ligar para o outro e fazer as pazes quando a campainha tocou.

"Já vou." A voz firme e forte soou enquanto abria porta e...

"Jay?" Jensen estava atônito.

"O entregador adorou a gorjeta de vinte dólares que dei a ele." Jared entrou sem esperar ser convidado e depositou a pizza numa mesa. Ouviu Jensen fechar a porta e quase podia ver o amigo parado às suas costas, um silêncio estranho. Padalecki suspirou pesadamente. "Cara, me desculpe. Eu sei que não foi um bom dia. Aliás os últimos dois dias não tem sido nada bons e sei que uma parcela de culpa é minha."

"Aquele show de beijos foi ideia sua?" Jensen tinha os braços cruzados e a expressão fechada.

"Não. Você sabe que não gosto de provocar você."

"Não foi o que pareceu. Você não fez nada para evitar. E o olhar dela para mim, Jay? Quem ela pensa que é?" Jensen pegou a pizza e seguiu para a cozinha. "Está com fome?"

Padalecki ficou uns instantes quieto, pensativo. Tinha que fazer algo, Jensen era um homem determinado e nada fácil de lidar. "Jen, eu estou enlouquecendo. São muitas coisas ao mesmo tempo e não queria descontar em você. Sei que ficou aborrecido e..." Mordeu os lábios de leve, dando um longo suspiro.

"Olha, se não quer mais trabalhar comigo, tudo bem. Agora, não precisa me cortar da sua vida. Nem precisa falar comigo todo dia, Jared. Tem sua vida, vou ter que me acostumar. Somos adultos, apenas escolha melhor suas palavras, soou como se me odiasse." Jensen escorou-se na pia e sentiu uma lágrima absurda escorrer por seu rosto. Não ia chorar. Não era para tanto.

Ou talvez fosse.

"Eu só estava cansado. Talvez zangado demais e falei o que não devia."

"Mas que pensava. Olha, não somos crianças, Jay. Não é obrigado a ficar com ninguém, muito menos comigo. Não minta para mim, é tudo que peço. Se isso não está mais dando certo, seja homem e termine." Jensen nem acreditava que estava falando aquelas palavras.

"Não faz assim." Jared se aproximou e abraçou-o por trás, sentindo o peso das palavras de Jensen ecoarem no seu coração. "Terminar? É o que você quer?"

"Pare de fazer joguinhos. Eu nunca quis terminar." Jensen se virou no abraço encarando o mais alto. "Mas eu não quero sofrer sem parar. Se for para doer, que doa apenas uma vez. Compreende?" Havia esperança, abandono, medo, tudo naquele olhar.

"Não é para doer nunca." Jared sentiu seus olhos ficarem úmidos. Estava emocionado. Ficar perto de Jensen era algo que o deixava perdido. "Não tenho resistência à dor que eu possa ter causado a você. Me perdoa." Jared deixou seu controle emocional ir embora e tremeu de agonia ao perceber que não podia nem queria ficar longe.

"Jared..." Jensen sentiu as mãos fortes correndo em suas costas, viu o rosto dele se aproximar e não resistiu quando o abraço foi apertado e um beijo forte os fez esquecerem onde estavam.

Era o jeito de Jared pedir perdão. Ficaram unidos por um tempo, distraídos de tudo que não fosse aquele beijo. Por fim Jensen separou-se do outro com uma interrogação no olhar.

"Eu sei que não é o bastante, mas queria dizer que tenho sido um cretino, mas vou tentar mudar isso. Acredite em mim, Jen. Eu não quero me separar de você. Não se separa o coração do corpo. O meu não bate fora do seu corpo, Jensen, mas bate junto ao seu."

Jensen suspirou fundo e abraçou o outro, aconchegando-se no peito largo dele. "Você não é o maior problema, sabe disso. Eu vi que ficou sem graça, tentou evitar, agora, aquela sua mulher..." Ackles parou de falar, não era gentil falar da esposa do amigo, além do que, tinha certeza que Padalecki compreendera. "Mas o pior foi o que você disse. Realmente não quer estar comigo daqui a cinco anos? Foi isso que mais doeu, Jay."

Jared apertou o abraço e suspirou. Beijou a testa de Jensen e depois os lábios dele, devagarinho. "Eu falei uma idiotice movido por raiva. Eu não sei onde estaremos, mas estaremos juntos. Acredite em mim, novamente."

"Eu prometo tentar. Não vou bancar o tolo e dizer que já esqueci. Sabe como eu sou." Jensen se afastou um pouco sentindo imediatamente falta do corpo de Jared colado ao seu.

"Sim, eu sei como você é. Sei seus olhares, sua voz, seu jeito de andar. Sei quando está bravo de verdade e quando apenas não quer que o incomodem. Eu sei quando precisa de uma bronca e quando quer apenas um carinho. Sei tanto de você quanto quero que saiba de mim."

"O quanto quer que eu saiba, Jared?" Havia melodia e pedido na voz de Jensen.

"Tudo." Jared murmurou enquanto erguia o mais baixo e o sentava na bancada da cozinha.

"Jared, a pizza..."

"Depois..."

"Depois do que?" Jensen gemeu quando a mão de Padalecki entrou por baixo da camiseta e acariciou seu mamilo esquerdo com precisão.

"Precisamos queimar calorias antes de comer." Jared respondeu enquanto se afastava tirando sua camisa, tênis e descendo a calça jeans. O corpo perfeito ocultado apenas pela cueca preta que mal escondia o membro já rígido. Isso que apenas beijara Jensen.

"O que você tem em mente?" Jensen tinha um leve sorriso nos lábios enquanto retirava sua própria camisa. "Estamos na cozinha, Jared..."

"Bem, eu precisei implorar para Danneel visitar os pais, então, sei que estará sozinho pela noite toda... Ou seja, ONDE não vai ser um problema..."

"Você conseguiu CONVENCER a Danneel? O que fez, um pacto de encruzilhada?" Jensen gemeu quando a boca de Padalecki sugou um mamilo e a mão forte do namorado começou a retirar-lhe as calças com pouca paciência.

"Apenas falei que sabia que ela amava você e só queria vê-lo feliz e que eu precisava me desculpar. Fui humilde, ela foi até simpática, apenas ironizou um pouco o fato de que Genevieve podia aprender a ter mais compostura em público. Essas coisas." Padalecki terminou de retirar as calças de Jensen e sem pudor algum espalmou a mão no membro rígido do outro. "Sentiu minha falta?"

"Como assim? Do que falaram?" Ackles arfou um pouco e pôs sua mão sobre a de Padalecki, apertando um pouco. "Hum, muita saudade... Isso é bom..."

"Quer mesmo falar sobre o que conversei com sua mulher? Agora?" Um sorriso matreiro no rosto bonito de Jared e a boca molhada atirou-se no pescoço de Jensen, chupando, mordiscando, explorando, enquanto uma das mãos se enfiava na cueca alheia e embainhava o membro duro.

"Não sei do que estamos falando." Jensen estendeu as mãos para a frente e, do jeito que podia, tocou o sexo de Jared e depois massageou, arfando.

"Vamos fazer e não falar." Jared não estava brincando. Empurrou Jensen deitado em cima da bancada e puxou-lhe a cueca, retirando-a. Suspirou fundo com o que tinha ali para ele e abriu-lhe mais as pernas. Nem teve dúvidas, lambeu os testículos e subiu com a língua quente até engolir o falo duro e começou a chupar como se fosse morrer se não o fizesse.

"Devagar... Jay... Calma..." Como se fosse ser ouvido... Jensen gemia sem parar em poucos segundos enquanto o namorado o chupava com uma fome alucinada. Logo a língua de Jared descia pelo períneo do mais velho e explorava a intimidade quentinha do outro. Quando o mais alto achou que era suficiente se ergueu e colocou as pernas de Jensen em seus ombros.

"Eu não aguento..." Jared pediu permissão com um gemido rouco.

"Nem eu. Faz." Jensen estava relaxado pelas carícias do outro e fechou os olhos por instantes enquanto Jared encaixava o membro pulsante em sua abertura. Gemeu de dor um tanto quando foi penetrado, mas queria tanto aquele homem que nem se importou.

Logo estavam num ritmo acalorado, úmido, forte, com Jensen implorando e Jared atendendo aos pedidos, indo cada vez mais fundo e mais rápido. O barulho dos corpos sendo parcialmente cobertos pelos gemidos de ambos e pela respiração forte que tinham.

Em dado momento, Jensen começou a praticamente delirar, sentindo seu corpo ceder à força da paixão de seu amado Padalecki. Gemia sem parar e não levou muito mais tempo para atingir o clímax sem conseguir se controlar.

"Perfeito." Jared exclamou enquanto desistia de prestar atenção em qualquer coisa que não fosse seu corpo se enterrando no do outro. Estava ficando louco e aproveitou que Jensen estava bastante relaxado e puxou-o para um abraço, praticamente carregando-o no colo e beijou-o na boca com selvageria.

Jensen, como podia, se acomodou no colo do namorado e enlaçou-lhe o pescoço para se apoiar, gemendo de dor quando Padalecki praticamente se enterrou nele forçando-o para baixo. Sexo violento. Era uma das modalidades que praticavam quando brigavam. Não que estivesse reclamando.

Entre arfares e sussurros, Jared atingiu o clímax com Jensen em seu colo e apoiou ambos na bancada, resfolegando.

"Estou perdoado?" Jared murmurou, ainda arfando e lambendo a boca de Jensen.

"Talvez..." Jensen respondeu enquanto separava um pouco os corpos e suspirava.

"Talvez?" Um sorriso tremendamente safado no rosto de Padalecki.

"Tem um sofá novo na sala." Jensen respondeu enquanto descia como podia da bancada e puxava Padalecki para outro beijo.

"Como eu disse, "onde" não é um problema..." Jared viu o namorado saiu da cozinha e apenas seguiu-o. Seria uma longa reconciliação.

* * *

><p>Nota explicativa: Não tenho publicado muito por aqui, é verdade, mas volta e meio apareço com minhas insanidades. Estou numa fase de revisitar fanfictions que tiveram um bom plot, mas ficaram pequenas por conta de terem que ser oneshot, ou limitação de palavras. Ou seja, verão algumas fanfics completamente mudadas. Essa por exemplo, cresceu mais de 2500 palavras. Gostei do resultado. E vocês?<p> 


End file.
